Magic Unbound
by king of ancient scholars
Summary: AU story One of the most anticipated MMORPGs of the year, Magic Unbound, has finally come out to the public. Seventeen year old Natsu Domen, has especially been looking forward to the fantasy game. His avatar, Natsu Dragneel, has been blessed with the power of Dragon Slayer, given out to only the lucky seven. Join Natsu as he explores this new world, meeting new friends and rivals.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings fellow fans, my name is **king of ancient scholars**. Though I have written fanfiction before, this will be my first one for this account. This will be an AU Fairy-Tail fanfic, which I will try to update regularly, but my school schedule is kind of crazy, so I will update whenever I can. Okay, in my opinion there aren't enough characters to make a good summary, so let me lay down the plot of this story. Natsu Domen and all other people around the world become addicted to this new multi-online player game called Magic Unbound. In this game you can create a character that looks exactly like you, and become a wizard of any type of magic you choose. As a wizard you can join a guild and meet other players and go on missions and adventures with them. Natsu gets very lucky when he creates his avatar, and becomes one of only a handful of people that becomes a special type of wizard, a Dragon Slayer. Through the game Natsu meets new friends and new rivals, in a quest to finish the game by becoming the most powerful wizard of all. However, this game is more than what it appears to be.

Here are some ground rules to remember when reading this-

Before anyone says anything this is not like Sword Art Online, even though that is one of my favorite animes.

This follows a completely different premise than the Fairy-Tail anime and manga.

Nobody knows anybody officially in the game, and by that I mean face-to-face.

The stories that each one of the characters has about their lives shown in the manga and anime are made-up by the game.

If I do decide to add pairings I'm going to add drama in the mix, such as love triangles and all that mess.

Okay now that all that's out of the way, pleas enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy-Tail, I am not that creative.

* * *

**Chapter One: Logging on**

A boy was alone in his room, sitting at his computer. The boy in question had tan skin, onyx-colored eyes, and salmon-colored hair; he wore a red T-shirt and gray sweatpants. This boy's name was Natsu Domen, a seventeen year old resident of small apartment structure in the Shibuya district of Tokyo. He lived by himself and mostly kept quiet when it came to others, and one of his favorite things to do was to surf the internet. Right now he was talking in a chatroom with several other people; he mindlessly stared at the computer screen, wondering what he should type, he looked over the comments made so far.

_Ghostguest: I'm so excited for the big unveiling of Magic Unbound tonight._

_Terratrip: Yeah me too, and I heard that there's a special prize that's going to be given out to seven lucky people who sign up within the first five minutes._

_Ghostguest: Oh yeah I heard about that too, I think it's just a rumor that was spread by the beta testers though, what do you think Dragneel?_

Natsu continued to stare at the screen, unsure of what to type. The discussion in the chatroom was about one of the biggest and most anticipated MORPG's in the world, Magic Unbound, release to the public. Natsu then sighed and then smiled, as he began typing his response.

_Dragneel: I don't know if the rumor's true or not, either way I'm still going to sign up within five minutes of release just for the sake of playing._

_Terratrip: I hear that Dragneel, but wouldn't it be cool if the rumor were true, what do you think the prize would be._

_Ghostguest: It's probably an exclusive type of magic or something._

_Dragneel: But I thought the magic index of the game was supposed to be limitless._

_Terratrip: That's actually not true; I heard that the creators didn't put any dark magic in the game._

_Dragneel: Dark magic?_

_Ghost guest: You know its magic that involves things like raising the dead and immortality, and stuff like that._

_Dragneel: Weird._

_Terratrip: So speaking of magic, what magic are the two of you going to get?_

_Ghostguest: Not sure yet, maybe light magic or something._

_Terratrip: Cool, I think I might get some kind of animal magic, what about you Dragneel?_

_Dragneel: Fire magic, hands down._

_Ghostguest: Of course that's what it would be for you, you pyro._

_Dragneel: I'm not a pyro, I just like fire, somehow to me it seems kind of beautiful; and then there's the fact that you can easily torch any of your enemies._

_Terratrip: LOL._

_Ghostguest: Hey let's make a pact, if anyone of the three of us finds each other, let's join forces in the game._

_Dragneel: Sounds good to me._

_Terratrip: I'm in too, well I'm signing off now guys 'cause I want to take a shower and get something to eat before the endless hours of gaming; later Ghostguest, seeyah next time Dragneel ;)._

_Terratrip has signed off._

_Ghostguest: Heh, heh, heh, dude did you see that she winked at you, somebody likes you._

_Dragneel: Knock it off._

_Ghostguest: Hey maybe you should get to know Terratrip better; she seems like a nice girl._

_Dragneel: I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, I mean one of the reasons I get on here is because I'm not good at socializing with others, I mean I've only known you two a couple of months._

_Ghostguest: Well hey if we meet each other in Magic Unbound, it'll be like we're hanging out for real, since our avatars are programmed to look just like how we do in real life, and then maybe you can cuddle up with Terratrip or something._

_Dragneel: I told you to knock it off._

_Ghostguest: Alright seriously, see you later man._

_Dragneel: You too dude._

_Ghostguest and Dragneel have signed off._

Natsu looked up from his computer and smiled, "Those two are great; I really wish I could meet them in real life though," he said to himself. Then Natsu pulled up the Magic Unbound page, and saw the timer on the front, "Only one more hour," he said noting the time until he could play. Natsu then heard his stomach grumble, "I guess I should get something to eat now, and something with caffeine too, it's going to be a long night, good thing today's Friday." Natsu got up from his computer and went to his kitchen to fix something for dinner.

When the waiting was finally done, and the hour had passed, it was now 8:00. Having eaten and gotten some soda, Natsu got back online and saw that the timer was officially done. The timer clock was then replaced with a button that said, _Sign Up_; with light-speed he raced through all the personal information stuff, and selected a username and password for himself. He then made his way to the avatar creation process; he read the instructions on how it worked, and then following said instructions he turned on his webcam and put it into picture mode. He took a single picture of himself and sent it to the website; a few seconds later his avatar, which looked exactly like him appeared.

Natsu then brought his avatar to the clothes section and picked out the clothes that he would wear. Natsu chose a black sleeveless vest with gold trimmings, which he had open to show off his abs; he also chose a pair of white baggy pants, black sandals, and a plaid scarf, which was different shades of green. He then picked out his character's name; the instruction said that he could keep his first name but had to choose a completely different last name. Natsu thought about it until it came to him, he then typed into the box, _Natsu Dragneel_.

The next phase was where you chose your avatar's type of magic, but when Natsu got to that page a little window popped up. It read: _Congratulations! You are one of the seven lucky people who have been given a special magic, a magic that allows characters to slay dragons, Dragon Slaying magic._ _You may choose which of the seven types you would like as your Dragon Slaying _magic. Natsu gasped, "The rumor was true! I'm one of the lucky seven, and the special magic has to do with dragons, awesome!" Natsu then looked over the choices for magic; they were, fire, iron, sky, lightning, poison, white, and shadow. Natsu immediately chose fire, and he was brought to the next page.

The next page gave the character their own story. Natsu looked over the instruction and saw that the game automatically creates a story for the character based on their appearance and magic; Natsu looked down at his story.

_Natsu Dragneel:_

_Was found and raised when he was a little boy by the great Fire Dragon, Igneel. Igneel taught him things about the world and how to use Fire Dragon Slaying magic. Natsu thought of Igneel as his father and was very happy with him, until one day seven years ago when Igneel disappeared, leaving Natsu alone in the world._

Natsu looked over the story, "Man I had a sad life," then he frowned, "Kind of like the life I have now." Then Natsu smiled, "Oh well, that ends today, no more sadness from here on out for either of us." Then Natsu looked down at the rest of the page, and found some important print at the bottom, next to a yes or no box; he read this carefully.

_While playing Magic Unbound, the story made for you is your life, no discussing the outside world, this will be punishable by expulsion from the game! If you wish to proceed knowing this click yes, if not click no._

"That's a strange rule, but I want to play," said Natsu as he clicked yes. Then another window popped up on the screen. It read: _Enjoy the game._ Then all of a sudden a red light came out of the webcam, Natsu stared at the red light until he felt dizzy. Then before he knew it, the world had gone white.

* * *

A/N: Okay the prologue is out of the way, next chapter will hopefully be up soon, until then please read and review, see you next time.


	2. First Opening and Ending Songs

A/N: Sorry this is not an actual chapter, just the song page. That's right I'm a guitarist, and I write my own songs, so this story will have opening and ending songs. And each new arc will have different songs, just like in the anime. These are my songs that I wrote, and I am just trying to get some feedback for them. They will be in Japanese, but will have English subtitles; however I am using Google Translator, so the translations will probably be off. If there are any people who speak fluent Japanese out there, please help me with the translations. Okay enjoy the music, well I guess they would just be lyrics on here, but still.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy-Tail, just this story and these songs.

* * *

**First Opening Song: "Magical Life"**

Haha wa hirotori no yoru, watashi ni monogatari o yomu tame ni shiyō.

(Mother used to read me stories, each and every night.)

Watashi wa itsumo kanojo no otogibanashi o yomita to omottakedo.

(Though I always wanted her to read fairy-tales.)

U~izādo, kishi, doragon, karera wa itsuma watashi no kibun o akaruku suru yō ni mieta.

(Wizards, knights, and dragons, they always seemed to lighten up my mood.)

Kanojo wa watashi ni sorea no mahō no monogatari o yonda toki, watashi wa itsumo kanojo ni onaji shitsumon o surudarou; 'Is magic real?'

(When she read me those magical stories, I would always ask her the same question; 'Is magic real?')

Kanojo wa sonogo egao de watashi ni onaji kotae o ataerdarou; 'Yes it is.'

(She'd then smile and give me the same answer; 'Yes it is.')

Watashi wa furui seichōshita made, watashi wa kanojo ga nani o imi suru no ka rikai shita toki soreha arimasendeshita.

(It wasn't until I grew older, that I understood what she meant.)

Watashitachi no mawari no subete no mahō ga ari, wareware wa mite iru dake de yorokonde suru hitsuyō ga arimasu.

(There is magic all around us, we just have to be willing to look.)

Soko ni kantan'na hizashi no naka de mahō ga ari, tsuki no shōmei.

(There is magic in simple sunshine, and in the illumination of the moon.)

Sora ni, dansu no kumo, soshite yureru kusa tochi ni.

(In the sky, with dancing clouds, and on the land with the swaying grass.)

Shin'ainaru yūjin no egao wa, karere ga tsukuru warai-chū.

(In the smile of a dear friend, in the laugh that they make.)

Watashitachi no subete no kokoro no naka de, toki ni wareware ga aisuruhito o mitsukeru!

(In the hearts of all of us, when we find someone we love!)

Watashi wa mahō ga watashi no soba ni aru chi tte irunode ima, watashi wa kanashī matawa yowai kanjita koto ga nai.

(Now I never feel sad or weak, because I know magic is on my side.)

Watashi wa hotondo kono subarashī…subarashī…rinji…mahō no sekatsu sore o kanjiru koto ga dekiru!

(I can almost feel it, this wonderful…amazing…extraordinary…magical life!)

* * *

**First Ending Song: "Little Bird"**

Kotori, kotori, watashi no mado garasu o tōshite anata o mite iru.

(Little bird, little bird, I'm looking at you through my window glass.)

Kotori, kotori, anata dake no konoshita ni yoko ni natte imasu.

(Little bird, little bird, you're just lying down under a tree.)

Kotori, kotori, anata wa totemo utsukushīdesu.

(Little bird, little bird, you are so beautiful.)

Kotori, kotori, nani mo kyōsō suru koto wa dekimasen.

(Little bird, little bird, nothing can compete.)

Anata wa totemo jiyū ni mieru, sore wa watashi ga anata ni tsuite mottomo sukina ndesu; anata wa totemo tanoshī to keafurī ni mieru.

(You seem so free, that's what I like the most about you; you seem so fun and care-free.)

Watashi wa son'nani anata ga urayamashī, anata ga motte iru koto no megumi, sono odayakana seikatsu wa anata ga motte iru.

(I envy you so much, that grace you possess, and that serene life you have.)

Watashi wa anata ga modette mitsumete iru baai wa gimon ni omette, ima anatawomitsumete imasu.

(I'm staring at you now, wondering if you are staring back.)

Kotori, kotori, watashi wa anata no yōna jiyū ni suru koto ga dekimasu.

(Little bird, little bird, can I be free like you.)

Kotori, kotori, watashi wa anata ni chikadzukeru koto ga dekiru.

(Little bird, little bird, can I be close to you.)

Kotori, kotori, watashi wa anata o aishite ireba, anata mo watashi o aishitemasu.

(Little bird, little bird, if I love you, will you love me too.)

Kotori, kotori, ima watashi wa anata ga mite watashi ni egao o sanshō shite kudasai.

(Little bird, little bird, now I see you looking and smiling at me.)

* * *

A/N: Okay those are the songs for the first arc. Hopefully I'll have the second chapter up in the next two days.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow this amazing; I've only had this story up for a little while, and I've already got eight reviews. Apparently this story is interesting to a lot of people; well as long as you guys keep reviewing I'll keep writing. But remember, my school schedule is a mess, so I might not update that often. Okay now here's the much awaited chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy-Tail (sob).

* * *

**Chapter Two: Tutorial**

(Insert Opening Song 1)

Natsu felt like he was surrounded by nothing, everything appeared to be just white. All of a sudden a window popped up. It read: _Welcome to Magic Unbound, which country would you like to start in?_ Choices appeared before Natsu; the names of the countries were the Fiore Kingdom, the Veronica Principality, Seven, Bosco, Iceberg, Minstrel, Midi, Desierto, Joya, Bellum, Sin, Caelum, Enca, and the Pegrande Kingdom. Natsu just chose the first one he saw, the Fiore Kingdom, and then Natsu began to feel dizzy again, so much so that he closed his eyes to counteract the nauseas feeling.

When the room felt like it had finally stopped spinning, he opened his eyes, and what he saw next surprised him. He wasn't in his room, and he wasn't in that white place, he was in a forest. Above him there was a dark blue, starry-night sky; and below him dark green grass, which he was lying on. He noticed there were many dense pine trees around him, and he was in a clearing, which is why he could see the sky. Natsu slowly began to sit up, as he was still feeling a little dizzy. When he was finally sitting on the grass, the reality then sunk in to him, "Where the fuck am I!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked down to himself, and his eyes widened; he wasn't wearing the clothes he had on, but instead was wearing a green plaid scarf, a black sleeveless vest with gold trimmings, white baggy pants, and black sandals. He raised his hands to his face, "Am I dreaming?" he asked himself; then suddenly he saw a blue light in his pants. Natsu saw that the light was coming from his left pocket; he then reached into his pocket and pulled out something. The thing in his pocket was what looked to be a transparent crystal; curious, Natsu held the crystal in his hand, and then suddenly the blue light appeared again from it.

The blue light then turned shape into a humanoid figure; the figure looked somewhat similar to a knight, which wore armor, a helmet, and a cape. "What the heck, is this a hologram?" he asked himself. Then suddenly a voice erupted from the tiny hologram.

"Greetings new wizard, my name is Chronicle, and I would like to personally welcome you to the Kingdom of Fiore!" the voice startled Natsu, and made him drop the crystal on the grass.

"Wizard, then this must be part of the game," Natsu said to himself.

"Allow me to explain, the thing that you have pulled out of your pocket is a lacrima," the hologram named Chronicle said.

"Lacrima?" Natsu retorted.

"There are many different types of lacrimas throughout Fiore and the rest of Earthland," Chronicle continued, "And each different lacrima has different magical powers, the one you have right now is an Information Lacrima."

"Earthland? Information Lacrima?"

"At this point you are sure to have many questions, but I'm afraid I can't answer them; I am only here to introduce the beginning of your quest." Chronicle continued, "Now the Information Lacrima will be yours to keep throughout your quest, it will help store information that you gather." "Now I would like you to look in your other pocket."

Natsu did as instructed and looked in his other pocket, in that he found what looked like a tiny black pouch with nylon rope around it, similar to something people used to carry gold coins in, "What's this?" Natsu asked.

"The thing in your other pocket is known as the Space Bag; with this you will be able to store any items that you find along your quest. It's called a Space Bag, because it stores the items you collect in a separate pocket of space; it was made using the power of Spacial magic, a very strong type of magic."

Natsu smiled, "Wow that's kind of cool," Natsu said observing the pouch.

"Oh!" Chronicle suddenly exclaimed, "My records show that you are a new wizard known as Natsu Dragneel, and you are one of the Lucky Seven, which means you have been given a special gift already inside your Space Bag."

"What, a special gift," Natsu grinned and undid the nylon rope of the Space Bag; "What is it?" Natsu asked, as he put his hand inside the bag, finding that it was deeper than expected.

"Be careful, the Space Bag's pocket is deep, one wrong move and you can actually fall in," then Chronicle chuckled, "Heh, heh, just kidding."

Natsu wasn't paying attention though, he was busy looking for his special gift, until finally his hand touched something, "Aha!" he exclaimed; he then found it difficult to get whatever it was out of the bag, because it was something very big. He struggled until finally he pulled the item out, finding that it was something very peculiar. His facial expression changed from excitement to weirdness when he saw what the item was, an egg. It was a large white egg, white a red pattern on it; then Natsu noticed that the red pattern was shaped similar to a claw, and not just a claw, a dragon claw. 'Wait a minute, I have Dragon Slayer magic, which means that this egg could be a…' he thought, and then Natsu's eyes widened, "Dragon!" he yelled aloud.

"Wow that certainly is a big egg, would you like to see what's inside?" Chronicle asked. Then a window popped up as a hologram through the lacrima, that said yes and no. Natsu clicked yes, and then suddenly he heard a noise, a kind of crackling noise. Natsu looked over to the egg and saw that it was hatching.

"Yes, come to papa dragon!" Natsu yelled at the egg.

The egg hatched completely and then something popped out, "Aye, papa," it said with a child-like voice. Natsu' expression changed from excitement, to one that said 'What the fuck.' What came out of the egg was not a dragon at all, it was something that shouldn't have even come out of an egg in nature, it was a cat. The cat in question had blue fur, which needless to say was very uncommon for a cat; and had innocent little black eyes, that reminded Natsu of a little kid; and the cat wore a little green ribbon around his neck, that reminded Natsu of the scarf he wore around his neck. The little blue cat then jumped onto Natsu, "Papa!" he yelled, as he jumped onto Natsu's stomach, knocking him back to the ground.

Natsu got irritated at the cat, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled at the cat.

The cat only laughed, "You're funny papa."

Natsu then heard another laugh coming from the Information Lacrima; Chronicle had reappeared and was laughing his head off. Natsu got angry at the hologram, "It's not funny, what the hell was this cat doing in that egg!"

Chronicle finished chuckling, "That cat is what's known as an Exceed, it is a very magical cat that can talk and such. The Lucky Seven, including you have each been given one."

The little blue cat moved down to Natsu's' lap and began to snuggle up to him, allowing Natsu to sit back up, "So what am I supposed to do with it?" Natsu asked.

"That is up to you, it can be your partner, or you can choose to give it to someone else."

Natsu looked down to the cat, he then poked it, "Hey you, come on wake up," the little cat then opened his eyes and looked up at Natsu. "You can talk right?"

The cat nodded, "Aye, papa," the cat said, giving off a big grin.

Natsu blushed from embarrassment, "Don't call me papa."

"But you said to come to you papa," the cat retorted.

Natsu sighed, "I guess I did, so anyways that hologram guy said that I can have you as my partner; you may not be a dragon, but you seem like a cute little guy, so do you want to come with me?"

The cat nodded furiously, "Aye, papa."

Natsu got angry again, "I said stop calling me papa, call me Natsu."

"Aye, papa."

Natsu growled, and then sighed, "Uh, just forget it." Natsu then smiled down to the cat, "Since we're partners you can call me whatever you want."

The cat smiled back, "Okay Natsu," then it laughed, causing Natsu to laugh also.

Chronicle then spoke up again, "So what do you want to name your Exceed?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu looked down to the cat again, "Oh that's right you need a name too, hmm, are you a boy or a girl?"

The cat frowned, "I'm a boy dummy."

Natsu chuckled, "Okay, hmm, how about, Happy, you know because you seem so happy, and since you've kind of made me happy; what do you think of that name little guy?"

"Aye, sir," he nodded.

"Okay Happy it is then."

"Very well from now on your Exceed will be named Happy," Chronicle said. "Well now I believe it's time to take my leave."

Natsu panicked, "Wait you can't go now, I need you to answer some questions for me!"

"Sorry, I am only here to show you the basics, if you want other answers you're going to have to ask one of the other wizards."

"Then where are some other wizards?"

"Right now you are in the Magnolia Forest, the closest town near here is Magnolia Town, which is in that direction," Chronicle said pointing east, "You should be able to find more wizards there." "Now I must take my leave, Tata," he said, and then the hologram of him vanished.

Natsu gathered up the lacrima and the Space Bag and put them back in his pockets, "Okay Happy, let's head to Magnolia Town," Natsu said as he stood up.

"Aye, sir," Happy said, as he was at eye-level with Natsu. Natsu noticed this and then his eyes widened, when he saw how Happy was on his level. Happy had sprouted a pair of tiny angle wings on his back.

"You…you can fly," Natsu stuttered.

Happy smiled, "Aye."

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"You never asked."

(Insert Ending Song 1)

* * *

A/N: Okay that's chapter two, hope you liked it. I think I've got Happy's personality down pat, but let me stress that the real life Natsu is not the same Natsu we all know and love, but as the story goes on, the in game Natsu will become that. Until next time.


End file.
